A Second Chance
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Minutes after Denzel and the othe children were healed. A familiar face visited the church but will she stay or will she return to the Lifestream? [CloudxAerith] R & R please!


Disclaimer note: I do not own FFVII characters. But I own the plot. Yay, me!! XD lol Enjoy!! All you fans of FFVII!!

* * *

"You see? Everything's… alright."

Aerith slowly turned back to face the light. Her job was finished. She had helped the others in defeating the final threats of the Planet. Now it was time for her to rest in the Lifestream. Before she had gone she wanted to assure Cloud that he was ok. Aerith was very fond of him. In fact she loved him much more than a friend. Cloud was her bodyguard. She entrusted him her life and eventually… her heart. But everything in the world was only temporary. Their love could never be. They were torn apart by a one-winged angel and now they can never be together. She was smiling still. But under her sweet smile the pain inside was still visible and a pair of blue eyes noticed this.

_**You really love him don't you?**_

The brunette First Class SOLDIER was talking to her now. Aerith smiled as she took soft footsteps towards the light.

_I do… but it's time to rest. My mission is complete. Aerith Gainsborough does not exist any longer. He won't remember me anymore. Cloud will have a new life. _Her brown eyebrow's furrowed in sadness and a tear fell from her transparent cheeks. Aerith showed a bittersweet smile at Zack. _Yes… A new life._

Zack slowly shook his head and he grinned at her.

_**Do you remember? How you two met?**_

Her memories are the only ones left of her. She cherished them but as she took her steps farther away from reality it slowly faded in her mind.

_**Remember…**_

_It was… in the slums of Sector 5. I was… I saw him come out of a burning building. I asked him if there was something wrong. He shook his head and he told me that he doesn't see so many flowers here in Midgar. I knew he liked them so I told him to buy one. So he bought a flower from me. I was happy then. And…_

_**And? **_

Particles from the Lifestream began to gather in Aerith's transparent body as she remembers the memories of her past life.

_And he fell into the church. He told me his name… Cloud Strife. _

_**That's it… What else?**_

_Then people from ShinRa Inc. came to collect me but Cloud protected me. We escaped and he became my bodyguard for a date._

_**Just like when we first met…**_Silence overcame the SOLDIER. He briskly shook his head and he smiled at her_**Never mind me. What happened next?**_

Her feet were now solid and her footsteps brought about noise in the church.

_A lot happened. I told him about you at the playground but I didn't tell him your name. Then we saw Tifa being taken to Don Corneo. Cloud dressed like a woman so that we can save Tifa. _She giggled. _After that, I became part of AVALANCHE. I met Barret Wallace and Mr. Wedge. Then… there was explosion and people lying in the streets… dead. We knew then Sector 7 was destroyed. Out of the commotion the Turks held me captive in exchange for Barret's daughter, Marlene. But Cloud came to save me. I knew that he would._

_**MmmHmmm…**_

Her body was now visible and solid. Aerith was now two feet away from the light.

_When we were about to escape, Sephiroth killed the president of the ShinRa Inc. He wanted to destroy the planet so we searched for him. We went to the different parts of the world. It was like an adventure. I felt happy because I can see other places and meet new friends. _

_**Sounds like you had a great time. **_Aerith's face was now slowly appearing and her shadow reflected on the broken walls of the church._** A little more, Aerith… Tell me more…**_

_I remember… The Golden Saucer. Cait Sith predicted that Cloud and I were the perfect combination. We took part in a play and we rode the Gondola. It was beautiful but then… I remembered you. How much he looked like you. He was a lot like you. _

_**But he wasn't me…**_

_Yes… He's different from you. I was looking for him. I wanted to meet the real him. Because he's hiding in your shadow. Cloud Strife is not Zack. I knew that. Cloud is…_

"Cloud is…"

Aerith stopped. She can now hear her voice. Aerith gazed at her solid hands. The tear that trickled down her cheeks dropped down on her open palms. Aerith's eyebrows furrowed as she felt the moisture of the tear. She looked up and she saw Zack smiling at her, slowly disappearing in the light.

_**A message from the Planet. A second chance… That's what you deserve. I'll be watching you, Aerith… I'll see you soon. For now… Go! Live on…**_

A few tears trickled down her cheeks as Zack dissipated. She smiled at the light and she quickly looked back. Cloud was staring at her, agape. Aerith beamed at him and she started to run towards him. Cloud closed his eyes in disbelief.

_A dream? If this is a dream I don't want to wake up. Please… Let it be… real!_

Cloud slowly opened his eyes she was still there. The SOLDIER quickly rose from the shimmering pool of water and he also ran towards the flower girl. Tifa and the others watched in bewilderment as Cloud ran. They were stunned when they saw the flower girl also running towards him. Aerith and Cloud stopped in front of each other. Aerith raised her emerald eyes to gaze at his gleaming Mako-infused azure eyes. When she opened her mouth to say something Cloud grasped her, tightly.

"You're here! You're really here!" Cloud closed his eyes as his grip tightened. He never wanted to let go. He wanted this to be true. "Aerith…"

Aerith smiled and she enclosed her arms around Cloud's waist. Tifa and the other's watched the two in each other's arms. All the members of the AVALANCHE smiled at them and sighed in relief. A tear fell from Tifa's chocolate brown eyes and she smiled.

_It must be fate. That you two are together right now. Cloud, I'm very happy for you…_

"Let's stay… together." Cloud mumbled as he buried his head on the flower girl's neck.

"Sure…" Aerith's grip tightened as tears fell down her rosy cheeks. "Let's stay together."

**E N D**


End file.
